


identify

by deadinderry



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: really a rambly drabble tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadinderry/pseuds/deadinderry
Summary: It’s hard to describe how he feels about them.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	identify

**Author's Note:**

> whaaat my izzy/steven bias is showing i DON'T know what you're talking about
> 
> anyway, just a v quick drabble, just rambly, just playing around w stuff & izzy's POV!

It’s hard to describe how he feels about them.

Most of their days and nights are spend in weird, drug-induced hazes, so he guesses that he can blame that. But Izzy Stradlin has never been good at describing or even _feeling_ feelings anyway; he’s more of a ‘ignore it’ kinda guy. He’s pretty sure this is what brought him and Axl together in the first place, because Axl feels everything too sharply and too intensely and Izzy doesn’t feel it hardly at all. Attracted to each other’s shortcomings, and all that.

Duff is stable, and Izzy can appreciate that. He’s stable without being a fucking lame-ass, which is better. Duff can chug vodka like a motherfucker, but he’s not nodding off in the middle of every band meeting, and he can be trusted. He’s _trust_ worthy, which is more than Izzy can say about the rest of them.

Slash is a weird situation. Slash is the shiest ‘don’t-give-a-fuck’ person that Izzy has ever met. Izzy is anti-social, Slash hides behind his hair. But there’s no denying the talent that comes from those fingers, and there’s no denying the quiet humor that he can come up with. Slash is, to put it simply a Cool Dude.

Steven. To tell the truth, Izzy still feels bad about what they did to Steven, and not just because he’s pretty sure Steven was the best drummer that they were ever going to get. Matt’s fine, whatever, but he doesn’t have the same instinctual swing and feel that Steven had. Steven might be the wild child, all cocaine-and-weed-and-booze-and-smack-and-everything-else-on-the-menu, but he’s the _child_ part of that, too. Not saying that he’s innocent, no matter how that sunshine grin might confuse you, because he’s not. Sometimes Izzy gets the feeling that Steven’s seen more shit than the rest of them put together. Probably because of the puppy-dog-eyes.

So he doesn’t know. He guesses he knew that the core five, the perfect set, the perfect combination of Axl’s wail and Slash’s solos and Steven’s beat and Duff holding them all together with a steady bassline, could never last for more than one album. They made their perfect album and then they exploded. Oh, sure, they’ve got more stuff coming out. Izzy’s under no misconception that _Guns’n’Roses_ won’t be around for, probably, a helluva long time after this. Probably for _decades_ , Axl will be strutting around onstage, belting out whatever the hell he’s come up with next.

Izzy just wishes that the rest of them could be up there with him.


End file.
